This project aligns well with the strategic goals of NIEHS by: 1) Including investigation of how combined environmental exposures impact disease pathogenesis; 2) Improving understanding of a shared biological pathway, in this case oxidative stress, underlying the impact of these exposures; and 3) Investigating how exposures during pregnancya critical window of susceptibilityrelate to the early life development of the child. In FY18 the group published one and submitted two papers utilizing this data. The findings from this study indicate minimal association between psychological stress during pregnancy and biomarkers of oxidative stress. However, findings confirm those from previous studies that phthalate exposure is associated with increases in biomarkers of oxidative stress and that omega-3 fatty acid supplementation may mitigate that relationship.